I love you
by XxxMissLillyLunaPotterxxX
Summary: Hi this is my first every fanfiction and I decided to keep it short just to see if people like my type of writing :D this is basically what i think Harry and Ginny's first meating after the battle would have went like :D R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Ginny

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction **

**Chapter 1 – Ginny **

After his discussion about the deathly hallows in Dumbledore's office- Harry wondered if there will ever be a time that he won't think of that office as Dumbledore's.- he walked along to the common room accompanied by Ron and Hermione.

They were having a discussion about something that at this moment in time Harry neither knew nor cared about.

He only had one thing on his mind right now and that was a certain fiery haired girl who it just so happened he was in love with. He wanted to see her but at the same time wasn't sure what he would say. Would she still feel the same way about him now as she did the last time he had been at Hogwarts just under a year ago?

Would she be angry at him?

Harry knew this was a stupid question. Of course she would be angry at him. He had left her here in Hogwarts while he was out in search of the missing horcruxes. He stood by this decision as it was way too dangerous a situation for an underage witch to be put under. She didn't know what Harry had been going through though and he made a promise to himself that he would explain everything to her if she gave him the chance.

There was also the matter of her not knowing where he was and if he was even still alive. He hadn't wrote to her for fear that the owl may be intercepted and while he could have wrote a letter telling her that he was ok but not giving any vital information if that letter got into the hands of death eaters there would be the possibility that they would go after her to try and get as much information out of her as possible and who knows what means they would use to get her to talk although she was very stubborn and probably wouldn't have gave in. This thought worried Harry more as undoubtedly this would anger the death eaters more and who knows what would have happened to her then. No, Harry thought, he still whole heartedly agreed with his decision not to have any contact with her over this period of time.

Harry always knew that if he never got killed by Voldemort that this day would come. The day that he would have to explain everything to her and just hope that she still loved him enough to forgive him.

For that's what it came down to.

Yes, he knew that she would be angry with him but he thought that if she feels for him the way he feels for her then maybe there might be a chance that she will forgive him.

Even if by some miracle she does forgive him, Harry knew he had some grovelling to do and that he wasn't going to be forgiving easily.

Harry came out of his silent reverie as he stood facing the fat lady.

He realised with a tad annoyance that he didn't know the password he turned to look at Hermione and Ron and realised that they too didn't have the faintest idea what the password was.

Harry turned and looked at the fat lady. He went to speak – his voice cracked as though he hadn't spoken in a long time when in fact it had only been a matter of minutes since his discussion with Dumbledore – he cleared his throat and started again.

"I'm sorry, but none of us know the password. Is there any chance you could still let us in?"

"Well…" the fat lady started, indecisively, "I'm really not supposed to let anyone in without a password, but for the hero of the wizarding world I am sure I can make an exception."

Harry was about to argue that he wasn't a hero but the portrait swung open which left Harry nothing to do but enter the common room. As Harry expected the common room was empty.

Well empty except for a small figure of a pretty red headed young girl sitting silently in a corner staring resolutely into space her eyes unmoving.

At the sound of them clambering through the portrait hole she turned and faced them and slowly but still just as silent she stood and stared at Harry.

"I think we will just head off to bed." Hermione stated, rather awkwardly as she pulled on Ron's sleeve

"Yea night." Ron agreed.

With that they both walked past and started heading up the two separate staircases to their beds.

Harry watched them go before turning back around to look at the one girl who he could not live without. The reason he had to come back to this world and had not just gone on after being hit by the killing curse in the forest. He turned and looked at the girl who held his heart and who ultimately could break it.

Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2 I forgive you

**Chapter 2 – I Forgive You**

Harry and Ginny stood facing each other for some time, neither of them moving.

They just stood there facing each other as if trying to work out what the other was feeling without actually communicating.

Neither of them knew how long they had been standing there, metres apart in dead silence but after a while they realised they had to be closer to each other. Without speaking they both began to slowly move towards each other taking one slow small step at a time.

They stopped only when they were close enough to touch each other but neither made any move towards the other and both of them stood with their hands by their sides.

Only when one solitary tear started to fall down Ginny's cheek did Harry move. He lifted his right hand and wiped the tear away from her face with his thumb. He made to take his hand away only for Ginny to hold his hand in place and leaned her face into it closing her eyes.

He stared at her face.

How he had missed that face. How every night he dreamed of that face and woke up wishing things were normal so he could be at Hogwarts and walk downstairs and see that face.

This face though was different though than the one he had seen in his dreams. For the one in his dreams was happy and excited to see him. At the time he had been thankful of this because it would have driven him insane to see her face hurt or upset. Now though when he can see her face taught with hurt, grief and worry it is so much of contrast to the face that haunted his dreams that it is almost too painful to see.

He thinks about everything that he has done that has caused her to be this way. He hurt her by leaving her behind at Bill and Fluer's wedding without so much of a goodbye. He wished he had but there simply wasn't time. He thinks about her grief at losing her brother Fred and how he had passively caused that by asking him to fight and hold off the death eaters while he searched for the diadem. He thinks about how much she must have worried about him this full year not knowing where he was and whether he was alive or dead. Ultimately he thinks about all the pain and suffering he has put the girl he loves through and promises himself that as long as she wants him, he is hers and that he will never hurt her again.

It suddenly becomes too much for Harry and he pulls her into his body for a bone crushing hug. He himself begins to cry, uncontrollably sobbing on her shoulder and repeatedly whispering the words "I'm sorry" over and over again.

She hugs him back just as tight and soothingly rubs his back while muttering shushing noises although she too has tears falling from her eyes, though hers are silent.

She pulls away and looks into his eyes before saying "Harry its ok. Yes, you hurt me and yes I was angry but I know you have good reasons for acting the way you did and would only act with my best interests at heart. I will need to know everything that you have done this year and your reasons but Harry… I forgive you."

Harry stared at her in disbelief. He was ready for begging and pleading her to forgive him. He was ready for her screaming and shouting at him for everything he had done to her. He was ready for having to wait for her to forgive him.

He was not ready to walk in here and for her to say that she forgave him without having to explain himself at all. Yes she said she would have to hear about everything but he had already said to himself that he would tell her and she had already said she had forgiven him without hearing his reasons first.

He looked closely at Ginny's eyes as though trying to find traces of hurt or anger but when all he could find was passion, caring and most prominently love he pulled her face up towards his and for the first time since his seventeenth birthday their lips met.

This kiss was slow and loving both of them trying to put as much feeling into this kiss as they could. Harry deepened the kiss and their tongue's danced and twirled together. Neither battling for dominance and power. Both working together as one.

As they kissed the sun rose above the common room window showering them both in rays of pure sunlight and they pulled apart.

They stood with their foreheads pressed together neither speaking until in unison they whispered the words…

"I love you"


End file.
